Structural scaffolding systems are constructed, for example, as operational scaffolding systems or load-bearing scaffolding systems. Scaffolding pipes are conventionally used in frame elements of a structural scaffolding system, in particular in operational scaffolding systems, and as individual posts when constructing load-bearing scaffolding systems or with so-called passage frames. In frame scaffolding systems, two parallel scaffolding pipes are connected to at least one transverse carrier, in particular welded. The frame elements are then fitted one on the other so that extreme scaffolding heights can be produced. However, scaffolding pipes are also constructed as individual rods. The principle of such structural scaffolding systems is substantially always the same. At an axial end of the scaffolding pipe, it has a reduced cross-section which forms the so-called insertion portion. At the opposite end, the receiving portion, the insertion portion of the adjacent scaffolding pipe can then be inserted, or vice versa. The insertion portion and the receiving portion have radial play with respect to each other in order to facilitate the insertion. However, this radial play is disadvantageous with respect to the stability of the scaffolding system since the upper scaffolding pipe can tilt readily relative to the lower scaffolding pipe. In order to reduce the maximum tilting angle, it is known to provide the complete receiving portion with axial longitudinal grooves which are formed by means of plastic deformation and which are peripherally spaced apart from each other. The radial play is thereby reduced. However, this advantage comes at the expense of the disadvantage that the insertion of the scaffolding pipes one into the other is no longer so easily possible and the pipes become more readily jammed or tilted during the construction or disassembly of scaffolding, in particular when a scaffolding pipe of a frame element is inserted significantly before the other scaffolding pipe of the frame element.
The object of the invention is therefore to provide a scaffolding pipe which enables simple and rapid construction and disassembly of a structural scaffolding system with a high degree of scaffolding stability.